Konoha Navy SEALs
by KloudKiller
Summary: A Navy SEALs Team, of the US Navy, have accomplished a routine mission in Sotuh-East Asia, when they get sucked into Naruto! How they will survive? And why Tenten is goin crazy for their Weapons? READ AND REVIEW! And feel free to send me suggestions!
1. Navy SEALs Routine Mission

Konoha Navy SEALs

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Naruto, the US Navy SEALs, the Department of Defense, the DARPA and the rest of all... if i do, you may see other special forces in konoha...not only ANBU and Root...

**A/N: I will simplify the Military Language and Terminology, so it will be easier to understand the story.**

**This is my very first fanfiction. It takes place in Shippuuden.**

**I'm sorry if you find VERY WEIRD the way those Navy SEALs get in Naruto's World...but it's always a Fanfiction! XD Enjoy!**

[LEGEND]

"_Naruto": _(Radio Communications/Thoughts – English)

"_Naruto": _(Thoughts – Japanese/Naruto's World Language)

"Naruto": (Speaking - English)

"Naruto": (Speaking - Japanese/Naruto's World Language)

Naruto: (Actions)

"**Naruto": **(Screamings/Supernatural speaking)

"_**Naruto": **_(Screamings/Supernatural thoughts)

[NAVY SEALS CHARACTERS]

Cpt. Mark Grisham: SEALs Team Coordinator – Alpha Team Leader

Sgt. Louis Atton: Alpha Team Member

Sgt. Mike Branby: Bravo Team Member

Sgt. Bob Spencer: Bravo Team Member

Chapter 1: Navy SEALs Routine Mission and the Encounter

Location: Unknown

Date: Unknown

"_Alpha, this is Bravo. Target spotted, 3 o'clock"_

"_Roger, Bravo. Hold your fire"_

"_Roger that"_

"_Base, this is Alpha. Target spotted, requesting permission to proceed"_

"_Alpha, this is Base. Go ahead."_

"_Bravo, this is Alpha. Hold your position and wait for signal"_

"_Roger that, Alpha"_

A team of four men was sneaking behind some trees, finger ready to pull the trigger of their M4A1 equipped with are the Navy SEALs, US NAVY special forces, sent across the world to accomplish dangerous mission for the USA. Today, this Team was ordered to neutralize a very dangerous scientist who betrayed the United States for money, fleeing from USA with a secret project about a new kind of weapon under development by U.S DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency). Now he works for a local dictator in south-east Asia.

"_Bravo this is Alpha. Be ready to shoot."_

"_Roger that. Target in sight."_

"_...Wait for signal... NOW! FIRE A WILL!"_

Three seconds later, there was no life traces in the enemy group, formed by three guerrillas and the target, the scientist. Silent kills. No injuried among the SEALs.

"_Base this is Alpha. Target Neutralized. Proceeding to Landing Zone Zulu for Extraction"_

"_Roger That. Extraction will be in 30 minutes"_

"_Alpha, this is Bravo. Requesting permission to inspect Enemy Corpses"_

"_Bravo, this is Alpha. Proceed."_

Two of the SEALs left their posion to inspect the corpses. They found three AK47, a M1911 pistol, two grenades, a knife and... a strange object. It was a fluorescent stone, 40 wide cm and 25 long, maybe one of the scientist experiments

"_Alpha, this is Bravo. We have found a strange object in the Target bag. It looks like a stone, and seems radiocative...or like it. Maybe it's better you come to check it."_

"_Roger That... Base, this is Alpha. Bravo is reporting about a strange object found in the Target Bag."_

"_Copy that, Alpha."_

Alpha team joinde the Bravo team. Captain Mark Grisham, the Team Leader, took the strange stone with his gloved hand. Suddendly the stone exploded in his hands, creating a "dull detonation"

"_HOLY SHIT WHAT THE..."_

(FLASH!)

"_Alpha, Bravo, this is Base. What happened? Alpha, Bravo, do you copy? Alpha, Bravo..."_

No response. A sudden explosion. White. All white.

**KONOHA, Monday morning**

"Hey, Obaa-chan, how you doin'!"

(BONK)

"Ouch, Sakura-Chan, why you hit me?"

"Show some respect, BAKA!"

"Geez"

Konoha. Lady Tsunade Office. Naruto and Sakura were standing in front of Tsunade's Desk, while the Hokage herself was laughing, staring at the scene.

"Nevermind, Sakura. Let him go"

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama."

"Ok, guys. I've called you here because i have a mission for you..."

Naruto suddendly became very excited

"Whaaa, Obaa-Chan, wht's the mission? Protect a VIP? Defeat a gang of criminals? Save a Princess held hostage by some honorless bandits?"

(SBAMM!)

"YOU BAKAAAA!"

Now, both Tsunade and Sakura have hit him in the head

"Now, what was i sayin'? Oh, yeah. I have a mission for you. It consists in cleaning the Tower's terrace for the ceremony coming in twoo weeks. It is not a simply cleaning-job. You shoudl ensure that there are no traps/explosive or stuff like that placed or hidden around. Do you copy?" She asked.

"HAI Hokage-Sama" The two chuunin shouted.

**Tower's Terrace, ten minutes later**

"Ahhhh, what a drag. My talent wasted for this stupid job!" Naruto shouted, while he was sweeping with a broom.

"Shut up Naruto. As you heard, we don't have to only clean the terrace, but also to secure it from possible traps that can harm any of the guestat the Ceremony in two weeks." Sakura said to him. She was looking around and in all holes of the terrace.

"Yeah, whatever Sakura-Chan. But i still thinking that THIS is a very annoying mission..." He muttered.

Sakura was going to speak when the sky begun cloudy, and a vortex opened in the clouds, above the tower

"What the HELL?" She said.

Lady Tsunade, with some ANBU, the former Rookie nine (Now all chuunins) and some of the Jounins runned to Sakura and Naruto, their eyes to the sky.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked

"Don't know." Kurenai said, looking at the vortex.

"Maybe is a hurricane... or a tornado" Shikamaru stated.

"Impossible. Hurricanes don't form on the earth, but only on the sea. And for the tornado option... well, the wind was very calm... and there weren't any clouds in the sky..." Kiba said, amazed by the situation.

Suddendly, from the vortex, four figures fell to the terrace's ground. They wore green camouflage uniforms, with brown, dark green and black patches, covered by a black jacket without sleeveless,(A/N: That's a Kevlar bulletproof armor, but it looks like a Jounin Vest lol!). On them, there were also many holsters and pockets. At the feet, they wore black boots. On their faces there were four black and dark green streaks (A/N: Think about the American Natives when they put war paints on them xD) and they wore a pair of black gloves. The four figures were holding some strange black metal bars, with a weird shape (A/N :The M4A1 Rifles).

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The SEALs shouted,while falling

(THUMP)

They hit the ground violently, and they were cursing in a language that the Konoha Ninjas didn't understand.

"Fuck! What the hell happend to us?" Cpt. Mark Grisham asked.

"I don't know, Captain, but i think that strange object is the cause of all..." Sgt. Bob Spencer answered to him.

"Commander, Sgt. Branby is injuried. He has the arm broken." Sgt. Louis Atton said

"Mike! C'mon, resist, we will heal you..." Cpt. Mark Grisham said to him.

"Ahem... Captain?" Sgt. Bob Spencer asked

"Yeah, what, Sergeant?"

"Maybe it's better you look around us..."

He turned to see a large group of people staring at them. Then he picked his M4A1

"Damn, in position, team!" He shouted

The three SEALs aimed with their rifles at the people in the group, makin them to shift in fight stance, holding kunais.

"Shit, Captain, what the hell is going on, where are we?" Sgt. Louis Atton asked

"I don't know, but we must defend Sgt. Branby at all costs. Be ready to shoot-if-harmed!"

In the mean time, the Konoha ninjas were staring at them and at their rifles.

"What the hell are those objects they are pointing to us?" Asuma asked to Anko

"I don't know, but they looks like some kind of guns..." She said

"Sgt. Branby, how do you feel? It's all right?" Sgt. Louis Atton asked to the injuried comrade

"No, sergeant. I thin i have a broken arm and it hurts...shit!"

Tsunade, who was looking at them, now was trying to get a "verbal-contact" with the "strangers"

"Hey, uhmmm... Who are you?"

The SEALs didn't respond.

"Do you understand us? Do you speak our language?" She tried again

The Marines exchanged nervous glances.

"Switch to radio communication. Now." Cpt. Grisham ordered while whispering to his men.

"_Captain, they don't speak our language, or at least, non of the ones we can speak and understand" _Sgt. Branby whispered through the microphone.

"_Wait a second...i recognize this language. It's Japanese, but is a... how can i say... "older version"_Sgt. Bob Spencer said

"_It doesn't matter if is older or modern japanese. At least, do you understand it and can you speak it?"_Cpt. Mark Grisham asked

"_Yes sir, i can."_

"_Fine. Try to communicate with them."_

Sgt. Spencer lowered his gun.

"Well...Hi! Ahem... Yes we can understand your language...well, just me. My teammates can't. He declared. Tsunade, like all ninjas was surprised by the statement.

"Ok, so... you will act as interpreter for us." She said

"Fine"

"Who are you, and where are you from?" Tsunade asked very curious

"Weel.. if possible, let's ask about us later. We have an injuried man who needs immediate medical assistance" Sgt. Spencer said

"Oh, yes, Shizune, Sakura. Check his companion, fast!

The two kunoichi nodded and then, walked to Sgt. Branby to chek him. The other two SEALs were very suspicious, and kept aiming at the two, while stepping back to let them doin' their job.

"_Captain, i've asked them to give us medical assistance"_ Sgt. Spencer communicated to his companions.

"_Very well. But keep your guard. We don't know what these strange people can do to us" _The Captain ordered.

"_Yes sir."_ The two SEALs said.

Shizune was checking the broken arm. Then suddendly, to their surprise, the woman formed a green aura around her hands. The entire team aimed to the woman. Captain Grisham and Sergeant Atton whit their M4A1 Assult Rifles, Sergeant Spencer and Sergeant Branby with their M11 Sig Sauer P228 caliber 9mm handguns. This caused an immediate reaction of the Konoha Ninjas, who picked up again their kunais and stood in fight position

"Hey, what the hell is that woman doing to our comrade!" Sgt. Spencer asked to Tsunade

"She's healing him!" She yelled

"WHAT?" He said, shocked

Let me guess. You are not of this nation, are you?" Tsunade asked, noticing the SEALs reactions while Sgt. Spencer translated her previous statement to his comrades.

"Not exactly, madame" Spencer stuttered, still in shock.

Their shock became amazement after Shizune finished to heal Sgt. Branby, who was now rotating his arm.

"_This is...great! My arm is now repaired!"_ Sgt. Branby said

"_That's...INCREDIBLE!"_ Sgt. Atton stuttered

The Navy SEALs and some of the Konoha Ninjas were now in Tsunade's office for explainationd

"Well... time for question. Who are you?" She started.

"We are US NAVY SEALs, madame" Sgt. Spencer declared

"US...what?" Kakashi asked

"US NAVY SEALs. We are a team of our Navy Special Forces"

"Explain yourself, please" Danzo asked, very interested to the conversation

"Well, SEAL is an acronym. It stand for "Sea-Air-Land" and it indicate our capacities to accompish military operation evryewhere. But we have been utilized almost exclusively for land-based operations, includingDircet Actions, Hostage Rescue, Counter Terrorism, Special Reconnaissance, Unconventional Warfare and Foreing/Internal defense operations. Sgt. Spencer explained.

The ninjas were shocked by him.

"Wow... they seem to be high trained soldiers..." Kakashi whispered to Asuma

In the mean time, Tenten was staring at the SEALs and their guns with amazement, while Sgt. Spencer continued on his explainations.

"_What a strange weapon... I'm very curious to see what it can do"_ She thinked

Neji noticed the behavior of his teammate

"_Aw, shit, i know what is she thinking now..."_ He said to himself.

Captain Grisham was asking now something to Sergeant Spencer, who translated.

"Madame, we need a place to stay, while we think about the situation, and some food"

Very well. For now, you will stay at the ANBU Headquarter. We will provide you with a better place as soon as possible" Tsunade said. She placed them at the ANBU HQ so they can surveille them and maybe, get some more information about them.

"Thank You Madame."

"Sergeant, what's going on?" Sgt. Branby asked.

"They will provide us a place to stay and food." Sgt. Spencer answered.

"Well done, Sergeant" Cpt. Grisham said.

To be continued...

**A/N: Well, this is it...my first chapter. R&R please! See you soon!**

**Next Chapter: "Hostage situation"**

**Preview: The NAVY SEALs and some Konoha ninjas, while heading to the ANBU HQ, assist to a Hostage situation in a shop along the streets. The SEALs decide to "neutralize" the threat and "rescue" the hostages.**


	2. Hostage Situation

**A/N: I Don't own Naruto and other stuff...i own the idea**

Chapter 2: Hostage situation

After the meeting, the SEALs were escorted to the ANBU HQ Barracks. Kakashi, with Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Sakura and Asuma, was leading them.

"Tell me, Sergeant Spencer, what are those strange guns you carrying?" He asked

"Uhm, these are our M4A1 Rifles... Standard assaults rifle of the US Armed Forces" Sgt. Spencer answered in Japanese

"Oh, i see...and what about those cilinders hanged on your uniforms?" Tenten asked, with concern. She was very curious about their weapons.

"These are Fragmentation and Flashbang Grenades. The first when throwed, makes an huge detonation that damage evrything near it. The second creates has a stunning effect that "paralyze" the enemy for some seconds, givin us the time to neutralize him or capture him.

"WOAHHHH!" Tenten was ecstasic.

"Aw shit" Neji muttered. The rest of the Ninja sweatdropped.

Suddendly, the group heard a scream.

"Help, some criminals are holding some hostages in the shop!" A woman cried.

Ninja and SEALs converged in front of the shop, were some jounins and chuunins were waiting outside it, kunais in the hands.

"Hey, you fuckin' konoha ninjas! Move away or we will kill an hostage evry 10 minutes!" one of the rogues shouted, using a woman as a human-shield

Captain Grisham and the other SEALs were watching the scene

"What's goin' on, sergeant?"

"I think we have a hostage situation, sir!"

The Captain reflected about it for a second

"Hey Team. I think we can use this situation to give a demonstration to these ninja. Show 'em what we can do!"

"Yes sir!"

"What's our motto, team?"

"The easiest day was YESTERDAY!" The Sergeants shouted

"What are you doing?" Asuma asked to Spencer

"We will give you a demonstration of what we can do. We will rescue the hostages and neutralize the "tangos" Sgt. Spencer stated

"Tangos?" Neji asked

"In Military terms it mean "Enemies, Suspect, Targets"

"Ahh, i see..."

While he was speakin, Tsunade, Danzo some Regular ANBUs and some ROOTs reached the the group.

"What's going on, Kakashi?" Danzo asked

"Some rogue ninja are holding hostages in the shop, and menace to kill one evry 10 minutes if we don't step away, Danzo-sama" Kakashi answered

"Leave them to us." Sgt. Spencer said

"What? Are you sure?" Tsunade asked in shock

"Yes madame. This kind of situation are under our jurisdiction. We can handle it" Sgt. Spencer stated

"Do you want assistance?" One of the ANBU asked

"Nah thanks. We can do it alone" Sgt. Spencer answered

The SEALs now were planning how to break-in

"Ok gentlemen. We have a plant of the building. There is only an entrance and it's the main door of the shop. No windows. We will proceed as follows. Bravo team will sneak at the door sides, while Alpha team will be ready to break-in wth a Flashbang. After we throw it, Bravo team will clean the interior from the tango. If possible, try to not shoot. We must bring the hostage out alive. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Sergeant Spencer. Translate our plan to the ninja"

"Roger that"

Sgt. Spencer translated the plan to all.

"Ok, sergeant. You are authorized to do this..." Danzo communicated

"All right, sir." Sgt. Spencer said

_"Ok guys, we're cleared to do this. Let's move on, Captain"_

_"Fine. Team. In postition!"_

Spencer and Branby sneaked at the door's sides. Atton prepared a flashbang, while Grisham was counting down.

_"Ok Team. At my signal. Three...two..."_

ANBU and Jounins were watching them, while sweating.

"Hope they can do that" Tsunade thinked "Or we will face a massacre..."

"Let's see what their guns can do..." Tenten was watching in amusement

"Aw shit, again that kind of glare" Neji said while looking at his teammate.

_"...One... GO, Break and Clean!"_

Captain Grisham opened the door with a kick and Atton throwed the falshbang in. It detonated, stunning the suspect and the hostages in the shop.

_"GOGOGO!_"

Team Bravo entered in the shop shooting with deadly accuracy at the Rogues, without killing any hostages. Outside all ninja were shocked by the gunshots and their way to break in.

_"CLEAR!"_

_"Body count?"_

_"Three suspects down, 5 hostages all safe and alive, sir"_

_"Inspect enemies body!"_

_"I've only some kind of knives and wooden sticks..."_

_"Ok. Spencer. Communicate this to the Ninjas"_

_"Aye aye sir."_

Sgt. Spencer exited the shop.

"Mission accomplished, All suspects have been neutralized and the hostages are alive."

All the people out there were STUNNED by his statement

"How the... What have you... HOW?" Tenten asked.

"I've told you. We are trained to do this evryday..."

Tenten was literally amazed by the SEALs.

Three minutes later, all corpses were moved out and the hostages escorted by ANBU at their HQ.

The SEALs were now debriefing, when Tenten approached to them.

"Ahem...excuse me...?" Tenten stuttered

"Yes, madame?" Spencer said

"Can you...ahem, i mean...will you...maybe...show me your guns?" She asked shyly

Sgt. Spencer translated this to the Captain who nodded, and then Spencer picked up his Assaul Rifle

"Sure. Hold this, but don't pull the trigger while aiming to us or anybody else around here."

Tenten picked up the rifle, analyzing it.

"It's not very heavy, but surely, it's lethal. How does this function?"

"Well, this rifle throw at mazimum speed little objects as bullets. These bullets can pierce almost evrything, metal too. "

"Woah..."

Tenten was incredulous about what he said. Sgt. Atton noticed the holster with kunais and asked something to who translated to her.

"Hey, my comrades are wondering why do you carry many knives with you"

"Well, here in Konoha we are all ninja"

"NINJA?"

"Yeah Ninja."

Spencer translated this to the others who were shocked.

"Shit guys. They're in the military at such age..."

"Well, i think that the "Universal Declaration of Human Rights" does not apply here..."

"Hey Captain. Did you tried to communicate with the HQ via radio?"

"Not yet. I'll do this now."

Captain Grisham took his radio

_"Base, this is Alpha. Do you copy?"_

_"..."_

_"Base this is Alpha, do you copy?"_

_"..."_

"Look like they can't hear us"

"So...well, guys. It's better we head to the ANBU HQ. They say we can stay there"

"All right. Sgt. Spencer. Ask the girl if she can lead us there"

"Roger that sir"

Tenten was still analyzing the M4A1 rifle with other ninja, when Sgt. Spencer approached to them.

"Ahem, excuse me. My comrades want to go to the ANBU Barracks. May you lead us?"

"Oh sure."

She gave back the gun to him and then started to walk

"This way please"

The SEALs followed her to the ANBU HQ.

To be continued

**A/N: Well. This is it... Another chapter. I'm sorry if this is short, but i have Martial Arts Lessons. But i promise, i will not let you down, i'll upload another chapter soon! See you guys!**

**Next Chapter: Analyzing the situation**

**Preview: The SEALs are now at the ANBU HQ to get the point of the situation. Tsunade and the council are reunited to decide what to do with them. Will they use them as guns or what?**


	3. Analyzing the Situation

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3: Analyzing the situation

**ANBU HQ-Room 12**

"Ok, guys. Now...we have to do the point of the situation."

"Roger that"

"Any idea of where the hell are we?" Cpt. Grisham asked.

"According to the nnjas, we are in a village called "Konohagakure no sato". If translated, it mean -The hidden village in the leaves-". Sgt. Spencer said

"Hidden village in the leaves... and their citizens are all ninja or something like that. Do you think we are in Japan?" Sgt. Branby asked.

"I don't think so...i never heard of a village filled by ninjas and called Konoha in Japan."

"And surely...they have never seen our weapons...It's... WEIRD...they don't know what rifles and grenades are... but the most amazing thing.. is that the children here are trained since young age in the assassination arts..."

"I think that the sstrange stone we found in the scientist bag is the cause of all...Hey. Where is Sgt. Atton?" Cpt. Grisham asked.

"I don't konow sir."

Suddendly the door opened and Sgt. Atton rushed in

"Holy shit guys. I've seen an amazing thing!"

"Calm down, sergeant. What have you seen?"

"The ninjas... i was smoking a cigarette outside when one of them moved in a strange way his hands, shouted something in japanese and then a fireball exited from his mouth!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

All Marines were shocked and rushed outide to see two ninjas sparing

"Katon: Endan!" One ninja shouted and then a fireball popped out from his mouth

"I...can't belive this..." Cpt. Grisham stuttered

The other ninja countered with another jutsu

"Suiton: Suisoa!" And then water blocked the fireball.

"Holy mother of..." one of the SEALs muttered

**Int he mean time, at the Hokage tower...**

"These strangers are surely some kind of high-trained soldier. Where are they from?" Danzo asked.

"I beleive that they are from a country or village called United States of America..." Tsunade said

"I never heard of a place with that name in the Elemental Countries" Koharu said

"Have you see their guns?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah. We have to learn more about those weapons" Danzo stated "And then..make many of them for our ninjas! So we can rule the world!"

"Calm down Danzo. We will not act in this way." Tsunade said

"My youthful student Tenten has examinated their guns!" Gai said "She said their guns are called RIFLES. These..rifles.. fire bullets at high speed, making pierce damages."

"Pierce damages? Like Bows?" Asuma asked

"Yeah, but more powerfull and more accurate"

"Have you see their explosives? Are like our bomb papers!" Kurenai said

"Yeah, but they also have some stunning bombs they call Flashbangs. No damage but paralyze enemies."

"And what about their uniforms... are like camouflage..."

"And their way to break in the shop!"

They all kept talkin about the SEALs for minutes...

Danzo muttered something like:"Maybe we will use them as resources for our black ops..."

"No way we will do that...at least. Not now..."

**At Ichiraku's Ramen stand**

"I'm gonna ask them to train me with their guns!" Tenten squiked

"Aw shit" Neji muttered

"Sure, they amazed us... but... where are they from?" Sakura asked

"From a place callled USA" Naruto answered.

"Never heard that..."

"They said that they are some kind of special force, right?" Kiba asked

"Yeah... Navy SEALs. SEALs mean Sea-Air-Land."

"That mean they can operate evrywhere!"

"That's right. They are higly trained!"

"They are like our ANBU" Choji stated

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said

"They will steal our job..." Shino declared

"What the hell are you talkin about?"

"If they teach how to make their weapons, Ninja will be useless..."

All of the others didn't care about what he said, muttering something like "You are so pessimist" to him

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered again

**At the ANBU HQ**

"Sergeant. Let's meet the Leader of the village... or how do they call her..the Hokage..."

"Yes sir."

The SEALs walked along the streets, receiving curious glares by the villagers

"Haven't they ever seen a solider?" Sgt. Atton thinked

Three minutes later they were lost in the town.

"Spencer. We are lost. Can you ask some indications to a villager?"

"Aye-Aye sir."

Spencer stopped a Jounin

"Excuse me, where's the Hokage Tower?"

"Ahum, keep goin' this way for three blocks, then turn left and go ahead. You will find it...By the way..are the foreign soldiers?" Th jounin aked

"Ahem...Yes, we are."

"Ah ok. Just to know. You've made a great job at the shop!"

"Thanks, sir"

The SEALs now headed to the Hokage Tower.

**At the Hokage Tower**

"Oh, here you are" Tsunade said

"Before you start, we want to make you speak our language." Inoichi said

"Oh yeah? How? Will you teach us?" Sgt. Spencer asked

"We will use a jutsu to make istantly leran and speak the language"

"WHAT?" Sgt. Spencer shouted and then translated to his comrades, who had the same reaction, but agreeded.

"Ok, we will do this, madame" Sgt. Spencer said

"Fine. Inoichi. You can start"

Inoichi Yamanaka performed some handseals and then shouted some japanese words. Seconds later, the SEALs spoke in Japanese.

"Ok, now we can speak Japanese" Cpt. Grisham said.

"Of course, Captain" Tsunade said

"Well. Let's introduce ourselves." He then turned to his comrades.

"Team...At-Tention!" The SEALs assumed a "Attention"position, leaving the Ninjas amazed.

"Team...Stand At Ease."

The SEALs changed their state, placing the hands back and moving the left foot aside

"We are the NAVY SEALs Team 3. I am the Team Leader, Captain Mark Grisham, he's Sergeant Luis Atton, Sergeant Mike Branby and Sergeant Bob Spencer. "

The named SEALs greeted the Hokage with the classic military hands-to-the-head salute.

"We were ordered to neutrlaize a scientist who betrayed our nation, escaping with a Top-Secret project of our Department of Defense. He worked for a local dictator. When we killed him, we found a strange stone in his bag. When we picked it up, we've been teleported here. And that is all."

Tsunade was very concentrated, like all ninjas there. Danzo spoke:"Do you have this stone right now with you?"

"No, sir. When we woke up, there was no trace of it. Vanished. Disappeared."

"I see..."

"Do you need anything?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. We need a map of the country and possibly a training ground, where we will build a Operative Centre for us."

"Ok. It will be done"

"Thanks, madame"

"What about those strange spells you use? Captain Grisham asked

"Well, here we use what we call jutsu. We can perform it using chakra in our body"

"Can you explain better?" Captain Grisham didn't understand what Chakra was

Tsunade explained the significate of chakra and jutsu to the SEALs, whic were very amazed...

"Ok, guys. Where the hell we have been casted? Dragonball?" Sergeant Atton muttered

"You are actualy in konohagakure no sato, in the Fire Country, one of the greatest five elemental nations"

"Elemental Nations? AW SHIT, now i understand!" Sgt. Spencer stated

"What do you mean, sergeant?"

"Captain...we are no longer in our world..."

To be continued

**A/N: So, here's another chapter. I'm sorry again if this was short. But i'm trynig my best and i'm hungry (Lunch time).**

**Next chapter: Training the Ninjas**

**Preview: The SEALs are ordered to train the ninjas as them in order to gain their keep. Tenten is goin crazy...**


End file.
